


Jalec Sesa 2017 : Parabatai Reunion (fic part / art part)

by LittleZion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Comfort, Jalec Gift Exchange 2017, JalecSquad, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Reunion, Secret Santa, dance, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion
Summary: Jalec Sesa 2017 : small piece of you (fic part)for GleefulfanThanks to Shirasade for rereading ❤❤❤ and corrections !Complete work on tumblr





	Jalec Sesa 2017 : Parabatai Reunion (fic part / art part)

They collided in the middle of the crowd between a song shift.

Everyone was smiling, it was a lovely Christmas party. The lights dimmed and this 2014 song, «Touch», started. Their eyes met while around them couples were forming. So Jace took the initiative, embracing Alec and starting to dance with him. At first, Alec returned the hug very composedly, even if his smile was huge considering the situation.

They never danced, and to be honest, it was the first time in a while that the parabatai duo allowed themselves to relax. As always Jace was full of life, counterbalancing the natural quietness of his other half. Alec knew people were probably watching them, and he felt a bit uneasy sharing an intimate moment with his parabatai in front of everyone, family, friends and his boyfriend. 

Jace, who had been very excited all the night, suddenly became very calm, almost relieved. As he put his head tenderly on Alec’s chest, his breath deepened, hands gently caressing Alec’s shoulders, finding their way down his back to the rhythm of the song.

_Jace is never afraid._ Alec thought. _Or he doesn’t care._ His heart sounded loud in his own ears. While his mind raced, the embrace strenghtened and Alec could no longer ignore the waves of comfort, trust and love that Jace spread through the bond.

_He really doesn’t care…_ That’s when Jace's hand on his parabatai rune surprised him, fingers finding their way under Alec’s shirt. They felt hot and - _Angel !_ It was pure bliss. However, they couldn’t expose their bond this way. Even if it was hard to resist and a _very_ welcome gesture… they should save _this_ for later.

_« Jace ? »_ Alec asked softly as he buried his nose in his parabatai's locks. Sweet and so familiar.

_« Enjoy it, babe. Don’t worry. »_ A confident voice answered against his heart. Alec had almost forgotten that sweet feeling, just enjoying Jace's touch. The last few months hadn't been easy, and their bond should be cherished a bit. What were Christmas parties made for after all ? Relaxing, he started to breathe again.

Alec put a hand on Jace's neck and began to caress his head. His last barriers collapsed one by one as fingers danced in Jace's beautiful locks. He was so close to him and everything around them blurred a little. A strong feeling pressed against his chest and the song's deep bass suddenly raised his heart to such an extent that he almost lost balance. But he was carried up smoothly by powerful waves, and the only sensation that remained was that he felt one with his soulmate. Finally.

Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. It was so good to feel complete for once in a long time. Jace raised his head, rubbing it softly against Alec’s, blue eyes glowing confidently in the dark. Their faces lined up as they smiled to each other. It was too much, parabatai hearts were beating rapidly in concert. As one. Their lips touched a moment in a smooth, gentle gesture. Alec's eyes were closed while their heads rubbed tenderly against each other, small kisses brushed against Jace’s cheekbone. _He loved him so much._

He had never understood how it was possible to love so deeply, but Alec didn’t need to understand. Love was Jace, wild and inexplicable.

_« I love you too. »_ Jace's lips were on his neck without a warning, kissing him as well. Alec eyes flew open, and that’s when he saw them, although not clearly at first.

Clary was talking happily with Izzy on the other side of the club, Magnus next to her, gaze right on the parabatai couple.

_« I love you so much Alec. »_ Jace's hand took his face to align their foreheads together, and their eyes met again. The deep beat of the song carried him back into the embrace. _We’re safe._

The song was going to end any moment, and he refused to be split. Jace would go on missions far from him, while he should fulfill his role as the strong leader of the institute. He needed to feel Jace close to him all the time. Nobody could understand.

_« I miss you Jace. I miss us. »_ His heart cried out his distress to his parabatai.

_« I know. »_ Jace’s answer was simple. Almost cruel.

_« I love y… »_ Alec didn’t have time to finish his sentence. Jace took advantage of the lights shutting down and sealed their lips in a deep kiss.

The lights came up and the song was over. Couples were splitting up as another song began, the dancefloor was a mess around them.

_« I miss you too. »_ Jace winked at him before stepping back, his hand searching something in his rear pocket. It was a small candy cane. Teasing and sneaking his way slowly away from Alec, his tooth just scratched the candy paper before Jace put it between his lips. _Not fair._

_« The night isn’t over yet so… »_ His smile was gorgeous. People were passing between them.

_« Yeah… I know. »_ Alec smiled in return. He couldn't stop smiling. _Beautiful._

His steps guided him instinctivly to the only thing in the world that he couldn't explain. Fearless like Jace… he didn't care. He felt complete.

 

-End-


End file.
